Our Lives
by random moonbeam
Summary: ok, the title sucks, if you have any good suggestions then tell me please. Ok, so this is about sirius and all his friends (and some people i invented) back when they were at hogwarts.


"Well, here we are. Platform nine and three quarters. I guess I'd better be going," Jillian said.

"Do you have everything you need?" her aunt asked.

"I'm sure I do Aunt Jenny, but if I've forgotten anything you can just send it to me by owl."

"I know, I know…Oh, I'm going to miss you so much sweetheart," she said suddenly hugging Jillian, "But I shouldn't be keeping you. Go on, I know you'll love Hogwarts."

Quickly Jillian gave her aunt a kiss goodbye and then quite suddenly disappeared between the barrier of platforms 9 and 10. She had just put up her trunk, when a girl with long red hair pushing a large trunk crashed into her, and pitched forwards herself. As the two girls collapsed they toppled another girl as well. As the third girl fell her wand flew through the air shooting green sparks. It finally fell to the ground after hitting the Hogwarts Express and leaving a nasty black mark on the shiny purple exterior. "I am so sorry," the redhead gasped. Jillian was still to stunned to respond, or to register all of the people laughing at them.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" the other girl asked, standing up and running a hand through her silky blonde hair.

"I…I'm…" the redhead stammered as the other girl stalked off to get her wand. "Do you know where I'm supposed to put this?" she asked, turning to Jillian, and gesturing to her trunk.

"Yeah, right over here," Jillian said, standing up and brushing herself off.

"My name's Lily, what's yours?"

After Lily and Jillian had taken care of the trunk they found an empty compartment and sat down. Moments later the girl they had knocked into appeared in the doorway. "There's no where else to sit," she explained coldly, and sat down stiffly at the other end of the compartment. Slowly other people began to drift inside on-by-one. And then, without warning the train took off.

"I'm Sirius Black,' the dark haired boy sitting across from lily said. "Who are you guys?" he asked, surveying the others. The boy to his right had messy black hair and a confident grin on his face. He didn't look conceited, just sure of himself. Most likely he would be a gryffindor. Of course there was no way, really, to tell, but Sirius liked to see how many guesses he could get right. The boy to his left had sandy brown hair and pale skin; he looked friendly, but didn't appear to have much energy. He'd never be up to all the tricks Sirius had. Beyond him was a plain looking chubby boy who was fidgeting and looking around timidly. He'd be a hufflepuff for sure.

Glancing around the rest of the compartment he realized that the three girls were the same three that had caused such a commotion before boarding the train. It had been a while since he had laughed that hard, granted there wasn't much to laugh at, at home. The redhead across from him had a mischievous twinkle in her green eyes. She looked like someone worth getting to know. Whatever, house he was in, he hoped she would be in too. Beside her was a girl with golden hair in two braids. She had delicate features and could be pretty except that she looked like a goody-two-shoes. Most likely a ravenclaw. Sitting beyond her was a very beautiful, but unfriendly looking girl. Bet she's a slytherin Sirius thought darkly.

"James, James Potter," a voice broke Sirius's reverie.

"Potter? Were you related to Franklin Potter?" he asked thoughtfully. Everyone knew who Franklin Potter was. He had been one of the co-founders of a multi-million dollar company. The company had been very influential in encouraging magic-muggle relations. Two years ago the company headquarters had mysteriously blown up. There had been no survivors. The media frenzy had finally died down, but ministry investigations were still trying to determine what had caused the explosion.

"Yeah, he was my father," James answered quietly. Jillian's head snapped up with interest.

Lily looked around in confusion, "Wait, who was Franklin Potter?"

"A stupid git who meddled in affairs where he had no business," an ugly boy with greasy black hair had just entered their compartment and answered Lily's question.

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are?" Sirius yelled. James had gone deathly white and was shaking with rage, but was obviously restraining himself.

Jillian however, whipped out her wand instantly and within seconds the boy was gagged, in a full body bind, and pinned to the ceiling of the train. Everyone gasped and stared at her. After a moment the boy's face began to turn bright red, and his eyes started to bug out. "You have to let him down," the sandy haired boy said finally.

"Did you hear what he said?" she whispered, gripping her wand even more tightly with her badly shaking hand.

"Yes, but you can't keep him pinned to the ceiling forever." Jillian thought about this for a moment, and then quite suddenly the boy dropped face first to the floor with a painful thud.

"Just get him out of here," James said. Jillian wavered for a moment before letting the gag and body-bind go.

"You've made a dangerous enemy," he spat at Jillian before leaving.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Sirius asked, obviously impressed, just as James asked,

"Why did you do that?"

"I babysit a lot of monstrous children, so I've learned how to keep them in line," she explained to Sirius. "I'm Jillian Warren, and my parents, Diane and Thomas were your father's partners. They both died in the explosion too," she told James quietly. Lily's jaw dropped as she began to piece the story together.

And suddenly the train had come to a stop, and everyone was quickly pulling their robes on over their clothes, and rushing off the train.

"Firs' years over here," a gigantic man called. The group made their way over to him, staring in awe.

"Have you ever seen anyone who looked like that before?" Lily whispered.

"No," James, Sirius, and Jillian breathed together.

"No more'n four to a boat," the man called. "Name's Hagrid, I'll be takin' yeh to the castle," he explained as the first years realized that they were standing on the edge of a lake, and that boats were lining the shore.

Lily and Jillian climbed into a boat, Sirius quickly jumped in as well, he wanted to get to know Lily. The blond girl, on the other hand, made sure to get into a different boat than Lily and Jillian. The sandy-haired boy climbed into the same boat as Sirius. James and the other boy found themselves in the same boat as the "ice princess" as Sirius had nicknamed her. "So, who are you?' he asked the other boy in his boat.

"Remus Lupin," the boy introduced himself.

"In the other boat James was also trying, unsuccessfully, to make conversation. "I don't think I caught your names on the train?" he asked casually

"I'm Quinn," the girl introduced herself haughtily.

"That's an interesting name, are you French?" James asked curiously.

"No." Quinn said, looking at him as though he were abysmally stupid. "If I were French, I wouldn't be going to Hogwarts would I?"

"Well, I guess not, it just sounded foreign," he explained.

"Well, it's NOT," Quinn snapped.

"Whatever," James muttered turning to the boy in the boat. "What's your name?'

"Peter Pettigrew," the boy squeaked.

"So, where are you from?"

"So, what's going to happen once we get to the school?" Lily asked curiously in the other boat.

"We're going to be sorted into our houses I expect," Jillian began.

"How do they do that?" she asked apprehensively.

"Oh, it's a terribly dangerous process," Sirius began, "But stick with me and I'll protect you," he assured her, shooting her a suggestive grin.

"Oh really? Maybe I'll protect you," she replied, raising one eyebrow, and twirling a gorgeous strand of auburn hair around her finger. Remus and Jillian watched with amusement as Sirius's jaw dropped open and his eyes popped out at Lily, much to her satisfaction.

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling (did I spell that right) owns everything Harry Potter. I own Jillian, and Quinn--but she can have them if she wants them.

A/N--Ok, I know this whole sirius thing is way overdone, but I promise it's going to get more original…I'm not exactly sure of the direction this is going to go, so please review, and give me any suggestions you have.

A/N--I know it's been a million years, but my next chapter of Hermione and the rednecks will be up soon, now that this semester is over I'm going to have a lot more time to write. So check it out once I get it written.


End file.
